The Ice Dragon Slayer
by BrookBB
Summary: what if there was a another dragonslayer in fairy tail when natsu came back with lucy
1. Fairy Tail

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

"Hey Yuki what do you think it's like being in a guild? "I don't know Mizore, but you want to find out don't you?" Yuki replied. "Yuki let's go join Fairy Tail,I hear they have Powerful wizards maybe they might know what happened to Shirayuki" I replied. "OK let's go Mizore, Fairy Tail is waiting".

* * *

**LATER AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD.**

**(Mizore's POV)**

"So Mizore who should we talk about joining" Yuki asked. "Let's ask that waitress over there" I said as i started walking toward the waitress with light pink hair serving drinks. "Excuse me is the master here?" I asked. "No but I'm Mirajane How can I help you" Mirajane replied "I'm Mizore Snowlilly and this is Yuki, we would like to join Fairy Tail" i said. "Sure you can and where would like your mark" Mirajane said. "Put it here on this shoulder" I said as i turned to my left side. "So if you don't mind me asking, what type of wizard are you?"Mirajane asked."Oh me I'm the ice dragon slayer" I replied. "Oh, nice then should fit right-in " Mirajane said. "I hear you got a powerful wizard named Salamander in the guild,is this true? .I asked "Oh you mean Natsu, he's out on request, he should be back soon" Mirajane replied just as the guild doors swung open.

"**We're home**" yelled a guy with reddish pink hair. He was followed by a blond girl and flying cat that was like Yuki but blue. "So Natsu you caused quite a mess in Harujion"someone said. "_So that's Natsu the salamander" _I thought to myself. Natsu then yells."**You idiot that info you gave me was fake **" as he kicked the guy in the head. Then some pervert in his underwear spoke up. "Hey did you say Natsu is back?" he then turned to Natsu and yelled. "**Natsu fight ****me we need to settle our fight from the other day**. "Wait grey your clothes" said a girl with a barrel of alcohol in her hands. "**Holy crap**" Grey yelled( I think that what she called him). "The men in this guild are so undignified" she said as she drank from her barrel of alcohol. "Yapping at this time a day, you're not kids any more" spoke a tough looking guy" **let's settle this like men with our fists**" he yelled. "**Stay out of this"**Grey and Natsu yelled as they sent him flying across the room. "_so he is not as tough as he looks_" I thought to myself. Just then some guy spoke and said "So noisy" I knew him, he was in all the wizard magazines his name was Loki. He was a lot more dreamy in person. I wondered from what he said, was he gonna stop the fighting. He looked at the girls next to him and said "I will join the fight." At that moment I lost all my respect for him. Soon the whole guild was fighting each other and I was caught in the crossfire.

I looked over and saw the blondy talking to Mirajane "This place is mad house" I said looking over at Yuki. "What did we get ourselves in to Mizore" she replied. I started walking to Mirajane and heard blondy say "shouldn't we stop them." Mirajane replied "don't worry this happens all the time." ***Kluck*** Mirajane got hit with flying glass. "Mirajane-san" blondy yelled. "It's more fun this way,don't you think"? Mirajane said as she got up like nothing happened ."this is one crazy guild" blondy said as she looks toward me . "But, it looks fun, hi I'm Lucy"she said "Looks like we both just joined,I'm Mizore and this is Yuki" I replied pointing at Yuki . "**Hey give me back my underwear **" Grey yells. Grey was now naked. He walked toward Lucy and I asked "Excuse me ladies, but would either of you lend me your underwear?" "**Like hell I would" **Lucy and I both shouted**.**

"This has gone on long enough time to end this" alcohol girl said as she prepped her magic . "**I've had it**" Grey yelled as ice crystals formed in his hands "**Nuooh**" yelled the tough guy whose arm was changing to a monster like form. "What a troublesome bunch" Loki said prepping to use his own magic. Natsu yelled" **come and get me**" as his hands caught on fire. "This is getting out of hand" Mirajane said. Just then I heard a voice "**that's enough**" it was so loud that boomed though the room, stopped the fighting, and the room when quiet . A big tall figure stood in the middle of the room. "**Cut it out you brats**" it yelled "Whoa Yuki that guy is huge" I said. "Kinda scary too" she replied."Oh so you are here master" Mirajane said looking right at the big guy. "Mizore that guy is the master" Yuki said as she hid behind me. Natsu yelled "**You all got scared then its my wi-Gaaahhh**". Master stepped on Natsu to shut him which was kinda funny. "Some newcomers"as he looked Lucy,Yuki and I. Master then shrunk down to about half of my size. He then tried to jump up and land on the 2nd floor railing,but missed hit his head."_kind of clumsy for a master_" I thought. When he got up he started talking to the whole guild.

"You've done it again fools, look at these papers from the council". He turned to look at Grey."Grey". "Huh?" Grey replied. Master continued speaking. "Good job on clearing out those smugglers, but you walked around the town naked after that and then ran away after stealing underwear from somebody's clothesline". "But... wouldn't have been worse if I was naked "Grey replied "Then don't strip naked" the tough looking guy mumbled. "Elfman"master said looking at the tough guy. "_So his name is Elfman"I _thought. "You had to escort a VIP,but assaulted him during the mission" "He said men are all about education so..."Elfman said "Cana Alerona" master said. "you drank 15 barrels of sake and charged it to the council". He must have been talking to the alcohol barrel girl. Master kept talking."Loki... flirting with council member Reiji's daughter and a modeling agency charged us for compensation"_Loki really is nothing but girl craving leech_"I thought. Master looked at Natsu with a really depressed look " And Natsu you destroyed the Devon thief family but took out 7 houses, leveled a historical clock in Tully Village,burned down a church in Freesia, damaged part of Lupins castle, collapsed the Nazune Ravine observatory, and destroyed half of Harujion's port" "Wow Natsu caused all of that" Yuki whispered to me.

"And all the rest of you, the council is always angry at me. But..." he burned the paper and threw it to the side then continued speaking"... to hell with the council. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic isn't a miracle. When the spirit flows within us and the spirit that flows in nature connects,they will form an embodiment. first you need to have a strong mentality and lots of concentration for that. I mean pouring your soul in to whatever magic you do. If keep worrying about the higher-ups watching your magic will never improve. Do not fear the fools of the council do whatever you think is right! For that is the way of fairy tail wizards! Everybody stated shouting and cheering."So Mizore looks like we join a great guild after all" Yuki said looking at me. " Yes it looks like we did Yuki, this is gonna be fun"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Mount Hakobe

disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

First let me clear up what Yuki and Mizore look like.

MIZORE: short purple hair that is shoulder length, light blue eyes with darker blue center, she wears pink & purple striped bikini top and a short green checked skirt and is same age as Natsu

YUKI: a silvery pink color(wanted stay away from white),can change her size and carries a size changing scythe.

* * *

**chapter 2 Mount Hakobe **

**T**_**he Fairy **_**_Tail_ guild**

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

"So Yuki lets talk to Nat- is Natsu eating fire, don't tell me a he's dragon slayer too." "Mizore maybe he knows what happened to Your dragon"Yuki replied. Then Natsu got up from table and went to the request board. Then a little kid ran up to master Makarov " Is my dad back yet" " shut up and stop crying Romeo, you're the son of a wizard. Have faith in your dad and go home and wait for him" But he said he be back in 3 days, and it been a week his job was a that mount Hakobe" Romeo said. "I**t'****s not that far from here. go rescue ,I'm worried about him.**" . Yuki whispered to me. "Mount Hakobe, that where you grew up right" "Yes that's where i lived with Shirayuki till she disappeared. Master yelled " **_NO! your dad is a wizard. Every wizard in Fairy Tail can handle themselves. Go home and drink your milk or something" _**_"_**_idiot" _**Romeo yelled at master as he hit him the face, then ran out crying. Natsu then punched the request board, and started walking to the door."_**N**__**atsu**** wait**"_ i yelled running toward the door."I'm coming too" i said. "Ok but who are you" he replied "I am Mizore and this is Yuki,we just joined the guild."Fine then let's go" Natsu said. Natsu, Happy,Yuki and I ran out the door.

**(LUCY'S POV)**

As I saw Mizore,Yuki,Natsu and happy run out I turn to Mirajane-san and asked. "What's up with them, all the sudden". Her reply was "The same thing happened to Natsu. Maybe he see some of himself in Romeo. Natsu's father left and never come back. Though by father, I mean his foster parent and he's a dragon". I fell over in my chair" N-Natsu was raised by a dragon. How can that be" I said shocked as I got back up."He was found by a dragon in forest when he was little. The dragon him words,culture and magic. Then one day just disappeared" " I see... that was Igneel" I said remembering Natsu told me he was looking a dragon named Igneel "Natsu looks forward to the day he can see Igneel again. Mizore said she was dragon slayer too, she's probably got a similar story. That why she went with him. All of the fairy tail wizards carry something wounds, pain, suffering and I do as well."

**carriage on way to Mount Hakobe  
**

" And that is why next time I will go to Mirajane's house" " just don't steal her underwear, Lucy " happy said back "why would he think I would do that" I thought to herself." "How can you stand this carriage moving so much" Mizore said. " Why are you even here" happy asked me "what? does that bother you?" I replied "of course a lot ... Aye" he said back. "because it's a chance. I want to do some thing to help fairy tail . Natsu, Mizore you two can't handle transportation can you .I pity you both. I need to find a place to live after we rescue Marco." "You can live with me and Natsu"happy said."I'll pull you whiskers out just for saying that" I replied. Natsu and Mizore suddenly jumped up "**it stopped**" they yelled. "Are we there?" I asks. "I'm sorry we can go any further in this carriage"the carriage driver said. As I stepped outside I felt really cold. " Whats going on? it is snowing in the middle of summer, this is weird"

**(NATSU'S POV)**

As we stepped out of the carriage I saw Mizore taking deep breaths" It feel so good out here"she said as she take another deep breath."what the hell are you talking about it's too cold out here"Lucy complained . "That cause you're not wearing much."i said to her. " **Same goes for you**" she yelled back .that wasn't the point, if she did not like cold why did she come."If you don't like it here then leave" Mizore said to Lucy as she start walking up the mountain. Lucy turned to see the carriage driving away"**Wait how are gonna get back now". **she was starting annoy me. "Man that girl is noisy"I said as i turned to look at Happy." Aye" happy replied. "Can i barrow your blanket?"before i could answer she took the blanket from my back."shut up stop complaining"Mizore said looking a little annoyed. "Open gate of clock: Horolgium." she used one of her magic keys and a clock appeared. she got into it and stared talking "I'm staying here she says"it said. " Why did you come then"Mizore asked "Speaking of that what did Marco come out her for? she says"That clock was staring to piss me off. "You came without knowing that. He came here to slay a Vulcan". "I want to go home she says". "Good go home says I" I said mocking that damn clock **"Marco** **where are you were you done in by a Vulcan"** I yelled. Suddenly something came for behind at took a swing at me. I jumped out of the way just missing getting hit." **It a Vulcan" **happy yelled .The Vulcan then jumps right over me and goes to the clock that Lucy is in. I wondered why it skipped Mizore, maybe it smelled Lucy's perfume,(which stunk bad by the way)and missed Mizore's scent cause she smelled like the cold air. "oh a human women" said the Vulcan "So it can talk huh" I said getting really excited. the Vulcan grabs the clock and runs off. "save me she says" "damn that clock is annoying I thought to myself

**Inside the Vulcan cave**

**(LUCY'S POV)**

"Woman, woman, woman" the Vulcan chanted, as he circled the Horolgium with me still inside. Horolgium suddenly disappeared. "Wait Horolgium don't leave" I said as I started to panic ."Sorry you time is up" he said back to me."I want an extension"I yelled. "we finally caught up with you" Natsu said as he and Mizore ran in followed Yuki. Mizore yelled " **Natsu watch out the ground could be...** Natsu slipped on the ice,did a flip in the air and hit the wall. "slippery" Mizore finished trying not to laugh." _why can't he appear in a normal way?_" I thought myself ."**Hey monkey, where's Marco"** Natsu yells as he flipped right side up. "you understand me right ? I'm looking for Marco,a human man" Natsu said to the Vulcan" A man?" it replied. " "yea that right, where did you him hide him?" "_He claimed that it hid Marco_" I thought to myself "_wait is Marco even still alive_."the Vulcan looked at Natsu "oh come,come" The Vulcan said as it made a jester for Natsu to come to it. "**OOH**, it understood me" Natsu ran to the beast."where is he"The Vulcan then picked up Natsu and threw him out a hole in the wall." "**Natsu**" l yelled.

The Vulcan poked it head out the hole and yelled "me no like man... me like woman."I looked out another hole thinking to myself "no he can't be dead, no wait he is fine he's a powerful wizard". The Vulcan started jumping and yelling"me no like man me like woman. woman,woman." It then the looked at Mizore "look like woman, not smell like woman"it said with a puzzled look on its face. ** "You monkey pervert, what Natsu got hurt? **"I yelled as I grabbed my keys."open gate of the golden bull Taurus." Taurus appeared in font of me. " Lucy your body looks r moo-re amazing then ever"he said looking at Lucy. " _oh... right he's a pervert too_" I thought yo myself"hey bull I will help you fight it" Mizore yelled ." woooow your hoo-ot stuff to-ooo" He said staring at Mizore. "shut up and fight" she yelled. back

"**Ice Dragon's Roar**" Mizore yelled as she shot icy cold air from her mouth. The blast sent hit the Vulcan sending it flying toward Taurus, who then hit with his ax . The beast was down."**How dare you throw me out the like that**. Natsu yelled flying back in with Happy. I had forgotten Happy could fly. "**What? there are two monsters now.** He yelled as he kicked Taurus in the head knocking him out. "He was on our side natsu" Mizore said looking at Natsu"How did you survive Natsu?"I asked. "Happy saved me"he was his answer. "Wait you can't handle transportation , but you can handle fly with happy" I said "Happy's not transportation, he is nakama... your wired" Natsu said looking really annoyed "right sorry" I said as Natsu continued. "From that old geezer and Mira, Mizore and Yuki to Happy and Lucy we are all nakama at fairy tail." **I got it now Natsu behind you" **I yelled. "Even that annoying Grey and Elfman are nakama. That's why I'm..." Natsu did a flip and kicked upward hitting the Vulcan in the gut. He Sent the Vulcan flying. "...**TAKING MARCO HOME**".

The Vulcan got up and came at natsu again, this time wielding Taurus's ax. He swung it at Natsu who then dodged by jumping to one side. Natsu then swung his fist at it..." **FIRE DRAGONS TALONS**" ...punching it in its side. It then swung the ax straight down, Natsu caught it with his hands."**Lucy call back your bull "**Mizore shouted. I then started yelling Taurus."**Wake up and go back home, so you ax will disappear"**.But I got no response. I glanced over at Natsu and the ax was red-hot. "Is he melting Taurus's ax, with his body heat?" I thought as i saw a small piece of melted ax fell into his mouth." and eating it to." Natsu then spit it at the monster throwing it off guard. His hand caught on fire as he yelled** "Here I come**...". He jumped up and punched it in the face"**IRON FIST OF THE SALAMANDER**". The Vulcan fell unconscious as it hit the wall. " Natsu you knocked it out, nice " Mizore commented. "yes but how can we ask it where Marco is now?" I asked a little annoyed at natsu . " oh... right I forgot " Natsu replied.

The Vulcan started to glow" what going with it?" i asked looking worried. Then when the Vulcan glowing stopped it was gone and in its place was a man." so it took Marco over" Mizore said. "Took him over?" Lucy asked. "Its magic to take over the body" Happy answered. Just then the wall cracked and Marco fell though. Everybody ran over the hole to save him. Natsu, happy, Mizore and Yuki jumped out to save him. I grabbed hold Yuki's tail and looked down they had made a chain with Marco at bottom. I tried to pull them pull but was not strong then i felt someone behind me. " no mooo-re worry". said a voice that u knew instantly. "Taurus" I said glad to see my spirit. With his help i was able to pull them in. Natsu set Marco down on the cave floor. "He fought hard before being taken over, his wounds a really bad" happy said. Natsu yelled " **don't you die, Romeo is waiting for you **" as he burned the wound closed. " I..I got 19 of them but the 20th one got me" Marco said weakly." its ok we understand Marco rest now" Mizore said. " how can i face Romeo" he continued. " **shut up or I'll punch you **" Natsu yelled.

* * *

**Back in Mongolia Town **

**(NORMAL POV)**

Romeo was sitting on a wall thinking bout how the other kids picked on him. How they called his dad a smelly and useless. He looked up and saw Marco coming toward him. "**DaaaaD **" Romeo yelled as he ran to his father . Marco then bent down and said to Romeo "Next time those kids pick on you ask them, can their dad beat 19 monsters?" the started walking to the guild hall. Romeo then turned and yelled"** thanks Natsu-san, Happy, Mizore onee-chan, Yuki ,And you to Lucy onee-chan**" Mizore looked in to the sunset."_This was just one of many more adventures to come_" Mizore thought to herself " _i can't wait see what tomorrow holds"_

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Kaze village

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

T**his chapter is my own work it not part of fairy tail story line. I could not find a way for Mizore and Yuki fit in to Daybreak arc. I need her to form friendship with Grey. Hope you enjoy **

* * *

**chapter 3 Kaze village**

** Inside Lucy's house**

**(YUKI'S POV)**

Natsu, Mizore, happy and I entered into Lucy's house with out her knowledge. Mizore spoke up when all came in. "Hey Natsu, Yuki, Lucy's house really nice. Oh, Natsu can i ask you some thing?"I heard what sounded like bath water running,but was not sure if the others heard it. "Sure Mizore" he replied." what happen to your dragon?"she asked " Oh, you mean Igneel, he disappeared 7 years ago, why do you ask?" was his answer. "Because my mom Shirayuki did too."she said. Mizore looked really sad, like she always when talking bout her mom. I know she missed Shirayuki a lot. "Natsu she was raised by a dragon named Shirayuki, I think" Happy said. "Happy is right,she left me on July 7th 777, when did Igneel disappear?" she asked "**Your dragon left the same time Igneel** **did.**" Just then i heard the bath water stop.

"**w****hat are you guys doing here **" Lucy yelled as she kicked Natsu in the face. "Mirajane said you got a new home" Natsu said rubbing his face."**So what, does that mean you can just come like that? what you're doing is trespassing , a crime you lack** morals."Lucy was kinda scary when she was mad."hey... that hurt my feelings" Natsu mumbled. "**I'm the one being violated** **here**". she screamed back at if she was reading my mind Mizore turned to me and whispered."Yuki, i think better leave before Lucy yells at us too, she scary when she is mad" Mizore and I slipped out while Lucy was yelling at Natsu " we hear yelling so loud we could her outside to and heard her say Mizore's name . " That was close Mizore, let's go find a job and leave town to avoid Lucy's wrath"

**Fairy Tail guild**

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

" So Yuki, what job should we take?" I asked as Yuki and I looked at the request board. I found one but turned to Yuki before taking it off the board. "I found one with a nice reward Yuki. All we got to do is beat some bandits and we get 500,000 jewels" I said. " That sound good let's take it" she replied. when I turned to take it i saw a hand grabbing it."Hey I was gonna take that one" I said turning to see who took it. "To bad, you snooze, you lose" the guy said. I thought myself" I remember seeing this guy fight when i joined and I know can beat him." But i could not remember his name, I think it was a color " I then said to him,." hey I will fight you for that job" "OK your on" the guy said "**Wait brats...**," they both looked at master Mokarov"... If you're gonna fight do it outside." "Yes master" we both said**. **we went outside to start our fight.

"You can't beat me" I said. "Watch me" my opponent said. "If you're so confident, then you make the first move" I said "**OK I will, ICE MAKE: LANCE**" he yelled as he lunged at me. I did not dodge, just opened my mouth and took a bite out of his lance". He backed up in shock. "wow that ice tastes great, come at me again i want some more" I said gesturing for him to come. "You ate my ice lance, what are you? " he asked. " Oh right, did I forget to mention that I am a dragon slayer" She replied. "Your like Natsu, but you eat... " He said getting a little worried. "... ice" "That's right, now do you see why you can't beat me ice wizard. Now then** ICE DRAGON'S ROAR."** I shot attack at him, he dodged. Then the master spoke up."**that's enough..."** we both looked at master" Mizore' Grey, you two are going on this job together" Grey that was his name. "Me, work with this ice eating version of Natsu, never" Grey said "why not, it sound good me" I replied "your going with her grey and that's final "master said. With an annoyed look on his face grey said" fine, but she better not get in my way. " He turned to me." let's go to Kaze village then" We ran off toward the train station.

**(MIRAJANE'S POV**

i had been watching the fight the both are really good fighters. I leaned over to master and said."Master putting those to together seems like a smart idea, don't you think? " " yes I think you are right" he answered.

**In the train station**

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Two tickets to Kaze village please." Grey paid for the tickets. " Grey do we have to use a train?, I hate trains."Mizore said " But we need to get to Kaze village, by train is the fastest way." "All aboard for Kaze village." the loud-speaker said. " Come on Mizore or we will miss our train" Grey said pulling Mizore along." They found their seat just as the train started."Man you really are like Natsu." Grey said staring at a sick Mizore ."Get me off this train" she said weakly.

** Kaze village**

**(GREY'S POV)**

** "**Grey let's go find something to eat, I'm starving." Mizore said as we walk out of the train station."We need to find the mayor first." I said walking over to someone for directions."Excuse me ma'am, but we are looking for the mayor's office." I said. "** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh get away from me you pervert**" the lady yelled as she ran away screaming. "What did I do to her?" I asked. " Grey your clothes" Yuki replied. "holy crap"I said putting on my pants."OK now that you look somewhat decent, let go in this bar and ask someone for directions. " Mizore said as she pulled me along. "Are we going in for directions or do you just want food" I said. "3 orders of steak and a cup of Ice please" Mizore asked the lady at the bar. "Coming right up" she replied. "she wanted food" i thought to myself. i sat down next to her." Excuse me, but where can we find the mayor?" I asked the barmaid. "Oh he should be here any minuet, he always comes here around this time a day for lunch"she replied. Just then someone walked up and sat next to Mizore.

"Hello there, pretty lady, allow me to buy you a drink" he said to her "No thank you, now buzz off I'm eating."she replied taking a bite out of her steak. She was as rude a Natsu when eating. "no one rejects Sasori Barram" he yelled. i got up i could not stand to see the loser hitting on her. "hey buddy leave her alone she said she was eating" i punched the guy in the face. He flew back and hit someone else. Soon the whole bar was fighting. " **That's enough, who started this**" someone yelled."Daddy that shirtless guy hit me"Sasori said running toward a man standing in the doorway. " i should have known you started it Sasori. Go home now"Mr. Barram said " But daddy" he replied back" No buts go home" he then walked over me and said " I'm sorry about my son he can be a real handful sometimes. I'm Asume Barram mayor of Kaze village." " hello mayor Barram I'm Grey and this is Mizore and that cat is Yuki" i said " we are from fairy tail..." Mizore said finishing her steak. " ... We are here to stop those bandits." " oh welcome to our town fairy tail wizards .Here let me treat you to lunch" he said sitting down at the bar. we then discussed the details of job over lunch."So the bandits will attack some time today. Then we will be ready for them" Mizore said looking very excited.

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

Just then we hear an explosion outside. we all rushed out to see a guy shooting lighting from his hand." Is that the one named mayuri or kyoya" Grey asked the mayor. " That is mayuri" he replied. i rushed toward mayuri and yelled " **Hey bandit...**" he look over her with puzzled look on his face. "**... I'm** **here to kick your ass**"I yelled. "oh so now the villagers our gonna kick our ass. Did u you hear that Kyoya this girl said she gonna kick my ass" Mayuri said. " yea I heard it. but can she? she don't look strong." Kyoya replied jumping down from a building followed by what looked like some kind of plant. " Don't underestimate me I'm stronger than I look,and what the hell is that plant looking thing? " I asked " Hey Roxane is not a thing, she is a vicious plant demon." Kyoya yelled back. " Guess what, I don't care. What ever it is, I will freeze it solid" I said back. "Don't you touch my Roxane or I will Kill you" Kyoya yelled as he started to attack. " **ICE DRAGON'S CLAWS**" I yelled as my hands turned to a claws of ice. Mizore ran up and hit Kyoya in the face with face with her claw. He didn't dodge just let it hit him.

" come on i know you can do better than that" I taunted Kyoya. Kyoya got up with a smile on his face, and said. "Thank you now I got control over your power. Let's see you said Ice dragon claw." A claw started to form on his hand, but It exploded freezing him solid. " Damn it, Roxane go unfreeze him"Mayuri said as struck a building with lighting catching it on fire. Roxane carried the frozen kyoya in to the burning building. "Wont she burn up?" I asked. "No she a plant demon fire can't hurt her." He said as Roxane and Kyoya came out. "So you can copy the magic of others, but it blows up in your face, man your lame." Grey insulted Kyoya." Hey don't insult my little bro" said Mayuri as he start to charge lighting in his hands. " don't worry Mayuri I got this guy" kyoya said touching his bro on the shoulder. "** LIGHTNING STRIKE** " yelled Kyoya shooting lightning at Grey. "Don't leave me to fight the girl. I'm a gentlemen I don't fight girls, especially one so cute. " Mayuri said. "_This guy is a pervert_" I thought to myself. "Fine all the easier to kill You... " I said Running toward Mayuri "...** ICE DRAGON'S CLAWS. **" my hands tuned into ice claws again. I Then yelled at Mayuri " **Defend or die your choice."**

**(GREY'S POV)**

I having trouble holding back Kyoya and Roxane. ** "LIGHTNING STRIKE" **kyoya yelled as he shot lighting at me. while Roxane was shooting razor-sharp leaves at me. "So ice wizard, you gonna take back what you said about me being lame?" Kyoya asked. " Never kid" I yelled as Kyoya and Roxane launched Another attack." I'm not a kid I'm 13" yelled Kyoya getting angrier by the Minute."_Then way the hell are you a bandit_" I thought. turned to see Yuki around Mizore. **Hey Yuki can you lend me a hand, looks like Mizore can handle that guy**." I yelled over to then flew over to me and said" sure Grey-sama. I would be glad too, I will hold off the plant you go after Kyoya."

**(YUKI'S POV)**

I needed to grow bigger then this plant thing, so I grew about 5 ft tall. My scythe also changed to match my new height. I then rushed in swinging it at Roxane, who was moving around to dodge the attacks. When I finely landed a hit on Roxane I cut off some her leaves, but they grew right back. " This is gonna be harder than I thought." I thought to myself as I blocked Roxane's attack with the handle of my scythe.

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

i was starting to get tired, but so was Mayuri. I saw a piece of ice from one of Grey's last attacks. I ran over and took a bite. "oh yea now I'm ready. Time to die bandit. **ICE DRAGON'S FROZEN TALONS**" I yelled as I jumped up and slammed down on him with her feet. " **Take that**" I yelled as my attack made contact and he fell unconscious. I rushed over to help Grey . I saw grey holding up pretty well, but he could not land a hit. " I need to make a distraction to help grey land a hit on Kyoya..." I thought for a moment and remembered Kyoya's reaction when I insulted the plant thing "...what if i threaten to freeze it , how he react then."

I ran to where the plant and Yuki were fighting and yelled. "**Hey plant time to die, I will freeze you solid**. " Hearing that Kyoya turned to look at me ."**Don't you touch her**" he yelled rushing toward me . Realizing What I doing , Grey saw his chance to attack. "**ICE MAKE: WAR HAMMER**"he said as he formed a giant hammer made of ice. He then ran up and hit him in the head with the hammer, knocking him to the ground. Kyoya looked up to see Roxane fading away."Sorry Roxane, I can't keep you bound to this world anymore" he said weakly as he saw her disappear before falling unconscious.

Mayor Asume who had been hiding in the Bar walked over to us."Thank you Mizore, Grey and Yuki ,our town is now safe."he said handing the reward to me ." Do you have a way to hold them till the magic council come for them" Grey asked. "yes we do, we could just never get them there cause none of us are wizards. But we will be fine now, thanks to you. Have a safe trip back to your guild." Said mayor Asume. "Thanks we will" I said as we started walking to the train station" You Know what Grey? we make a really good team don't we?" I asked. "Yea i guess we do. Lets try to team up more often" He replied as we boarded the train back to Mongolia town. "Yes let's do that. " I said bake "Mizore, I will tell you one thing,I like you more than Natsu"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	4. Lullaby part 1: Eisenwald

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

**Chapter 4 lullaby part 1 **

**fairy tail guild**

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

"It's good to be back" I said as Grey,Yuki and I walked into the guild. We had just come back from kicking bandit ass in some place called Kaze village. when came in Grey went over to Loki,and sat next to and I headed over to bar for some ice water (90% ice 10% water).I ordered my water and Yuki got some sake(yes my cat drinks don't ask me why). I started talking to Mirajane about my past. I did so for like an hour. she stopped to answer something Lucy asked her about guild and said the master was at some meeting. "_No wonder the old man was not here_" I thought to myself. Mirajane then started to explain how the guild system worked.

I then saw Natsu sneaking up behind Lucy He then said creepy voice. "Then the ones from the dark will get you."**EEEEEEEEK"** Lucy screamed. I thought what Natsu did was kinda funny . But I guessed Lucy did not think so. Natsu stared laughing at her and calling her a scardy cat. She yelled at him to stop. Mirajane then said "but the dark people are real. Any guild that not part of the league is called a dark guild." They don't follow the law so they're scary" Natsu said to Lucy."They will come for you one day, then" Lucy Natsu and Lucy got in some fight about splitting their team, though it look like Lucy was doing more yelling then Natsu. Then Grey spoke up"You don't need to force yourself to team up with anybody. I heard you did great on your last job. you should get lots of recruitment offers." Then Loki said "Lucy, let's make a love team just the two of us tonight" "See well... no" Lucy replied. Grey started talking again" I heard you beat two wizards from southern wolves mercenary guild and a gorilla lady. you're really amazing." "That was all Natsu" Lucy replied. Grey turned to Natsu, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yelled. "**That was you bastard**." "**Got a problem with that?**" Natsu yelled back. I walked over to Grey and Natsu, and said."oh Grey your clothes." "holy crap not again" grey said looking down and seeing he was in his underwear."What a pain in the ass" Natsu said looking at grey."**Who are calling a pain in the ass!**" Grey shouted back.

They started yelling and beating each other up. Then Loki walked over to Lucy and started flirting with her,you could tell she was really annoyed. Loki must have looked down at her waist cause he said. "Wait you're celestial spirit wizard' what a twist of fate."he started freaking out. **"I'm sorry but this is the end of us**" he yelled as he ran out of the door. Lucy mumbled something under her breath, but I did not catch it. she then asked Mirajane "what's with him?" "Loki is not very good at dealing with celestial spirit wizards. I bet it has to a girl in his past" she replied. "i bet he got beat up by a celestial spirit and it's wizard" I said laughing. suddenly Loki came running back yelling " **Natsu, Grey, everybody Erza is back.** " I wondered what was so bad about this Erza girl, cause the mention of her name freaked out Grey and Natsu. Then some girl in armor with scarlet read hair, walked in carrying some big pointed thing."_That must be Erza_" I thought. Erza then spoke up" I'm back is master here at the moment?" Mirajane replied "welcome back master is at the regular meeting." "Oh I see" Erza said back to her. Someone asked Erza"hey Erza what is that huge thing?" What this?" she replied looking at the pointed thing next to her."the local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon slayed. It was so pretty that I bought it home as a wont be a problem will it?" "no, not all" someone said. I was in shock,Erza must have been good to take down a demon that size. Then I saw Grey and Natsu act nice and hugging each other. I guess they must have been scared of her. she said it was nice seeing them like that, she wished they would be like that all the time. Mirajane told Lucy and I that Natsu tried to fight her and got his ass kicked, she caught grey stripping and he got his ass kicked. Even Loki almost got killed just for flirting with her. That must be why they had such a fear of her.

Then Erza spoke up" Grey, Natsu I need a favor, something troubling is at work. Normally I would ask master about this, but I think it is too urgent to wait for him. I need your help. you'll come with me right?" Natsu and Grey looked like the did not want to go. The other guild members were making comments like"why is Erza teaming up? she never teams up. As Erza left the room she Said "prepare yourselves, we leave tomorrow. I'll tell you the details on the way." Mirajane looked like she was in deep thought "Natsu, Erza and Grey I never imagined this, but... it fairy tail's strongest team." When Erza left Natsu and Grey started yelling each, about not wanting to work together. Then Natsu took off his vest and scarf and put them on Lucy. "There now you're Natsu" he said. How stupid was Natsu, like anybody would believe that Lucy was Natsu. Lucy still wearing Natsu's stuff said "Not possible"

**Ei****senwald guild hall**

**(NORMAL POV****)**

"what guild was that women from?"said one person. " I don't know." said another. she was beautiful, damn I should have made a move on her. " you wouldn't have stood a chance" someone replied back. Then the guild master said "is Kageyama back yet?" "it's not easy to break that thing's seal. "someone said back "Don't be hesitant now our chance when those geezers are at the regular meeting.

**Mongolia train station **

**(LUCY'S POV)**

Natsu Mizore, Grey, Yuki Happy, and I were waiting in the train station for Erza. Natsu and Grey were complaining about going. "**why does that monster Erza need our help**?" Natsu yelled. "** I don't know, but if she does need help I alone would be enough. **grey yelled back. "** then go by yourself, I don't want to go" **Natsu yelled. "**Fine then stay and killed by Erza later." **grey yelled back**. **Mizore was just watching them fight and laughing at them. I could not take it anymore" **you two are causing, so shut up" **I yelled at them. "why can't you two just get along?" I asked. "why are you even here?" Natsu asked me. " Mira-san asked me to come.I'm only because she ask me to" Natsu and Grey where still fighting, but I had an idea. " hey Erza-san this way" I said "Let's be nice to each other" "Aye aye sir"I could not stop laughing at how funny that was. Mizore was laughing so hard she was crying." **You tricked us"**Grey and Natsu both yelled. "Maybe you to should get along" I replied. " sorry did I make you wait" Erza said walking was pulling a cart of luggage that was taller than her." To much luggage" I thought out loud. Then Erza spoke to me"you were at fairy tail yesterday" " Hi I'm Lucy. I'm a new member. Mira-san asked me to come I will try to be useful". I replied.

" I am Erza nice to meet you. so you're the one the guild is talking about. I heard you beat a mercenary gorilla... impressive you are very promising" I said in a mumbled tone." That was Natsu and u got your facts wrong" "this mission will be risky, but seeing as how you did well on your last should be ok " "Risky" I said in shock. Then Natsu spoke up" Erza I don't know what this task is, but I will go on one condition" "condition?" she replied. Grey called Natsu an idiot, Then said to Ezra "I would work for free if it was for you Erza." He looked really scared." say it" Ezra said to Natsu" When we get back to fairy tail fight me. I'm stronger than I was before. I wont lose this time". Was he serious wanting to fight Erza? then Erza said. "you really grown up. I'm not very confident in myself but... ok I accept."** what do you mean not confident? take this fight seriously.**" Natsu yelled. "I know you are strong Natsu But... I just wanted to say that." she replied. Erza look at Grey" Grey, do you want to fight me too?" she asked." Grey just shook his head no. Natsu yelled **" I'm in let's go" **I realized that Mizore and Yuki had were gone. the train was about to leave. I then I saw them at the station snack bar. "**Mizore the train is leaving"** I yelled to her she ran to me and followed me on to the train.

**On the train **

**(EZRA'S POV)**

Where was Lucy, we were all in our seats and the train was about to take off. Then i saw her follow by someone. i remembered from the guild but did not know her. Must have been another new member." What your name and what type of magic do you use" I asked. "who me? I'm Mizore Snowlilly,this is Yuki.." she pointed to a cat that look like happy but was a girl or a least I thought it was cause it had on a dress. "...and i'm the dragon slayer of ice" she said." really? the ice dragon slayer impressive. Mizore sat down between Natsu and Grey just as the train started. she and Natsu suddenly looked really sick. Grey looked them both and said. "You two are hopeless. If you're gonna be annoying, go sit somewhere else. or better yet don't ride on the train just run." "I would punch you if i could grey" Mizore said weakly" I know it happens every time but... it still look really painful" Lucy said staring at them. "fine, there is no other way" I patted the seat next to me" Natsu come st with me" I said. i elbowed Natsu in the gut knocking him out. "That should ease the pain a little. Mizore do you want my help too?" "no" she mumbled.

Lucy then said spoke up" I never seen anybody but Natsu and Mizore's magic. Their magic is similar but Natsu's is fire, Mizore's is Ice. Erza-san what magic do you use?" "just call me Erza" I said back. happy said " Erza's magic is beautiful cause her opponent blood goes everywhere" Lucy mumbled something I did not catch. but could by the look on her face, she was grossed out by what happy said. I looked her and said "my magic is nothing Special... grey's is more beautiful than mine." "it is" Grey replied as he closed his hand, and started to form ice in his hand. when he opened his hand there was an ice crystal shaped like the fairy tail symbol. Lucy seemed really impressed with Grey's magic. " It's ice magic" Grey said " it doesn't really, suit you though" happy said. "Who cares" Grey replied. then Lucy looked like she had found out something important she then said " Fire & Ice. No wonder you two you to don't get along." is that so?" I thought out loud. Then Yuki said "but, why do Natsu and Mizore get along" maybe cause they're both dragon slayers" happy replied." who cares about that ? anyway what going on Ezra. you asking for help does not happen very often." Grey said.

I started explaining the job "I was on my way back from my job. Where I stopped at bar in Onibas, where the wizards gather. Some people there caught my attention. I over heard them talking about a sealed magic called lullaby. And how they were gonna unseal it and use it. " "what's lullaby? is that some type of sleep magic?" My answer was " I don't know...but must be really powerful if it is sealed. it did not think much of it till i remember the name Eligor. Ace of the wizard guild Eisenwald, shinigami Eligor. Shinigami was the nickname he got cause he kept taking assassination job, till the band them, but Eisenwald chose money" as we got off the train i continued speaking. "Then six years ago they were kicked from the wizard guild league and are now a dark guild." Lucy asked if they were punished for it "they were their master was arrested and they were ordered to disband. Though most dark guilds continue to function and ignore orders. It was a mistake on my part if I remembered the Eligor at the bar i wold have killed them myself"I finished if was just a few then you could have taken them but a whole guild " Grey said "they have this lullaby and they are plotting something, we can not overlook this. we will storm Eisenwald, that is why we came to this town to find out where it is." then Lucy said something" wait where is Natsu?" **"Erza, we left him on the train**" Mizore yelled.

**On the train**

**(normal POV)**

Natsu was still on the train after the other left him. He had woken up but felt sick cause it was moving again. then someone walked up to him "sir is this seat take. oh my you seem to be in pain. are you ok? He got no saw Natsu tattoo "fairy tail oh a regular. i envy you ."


	5. Lullaby part 2: Death Magic

disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

**Chapter 5 lullaby part 2**

**outside Onibas train station **

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

**"What, oh how could I do that.****I was so focused on talking that I left Natsu on the train. Someone hit me it's all my**** fault.** Erza yelled. "we need to save Natsu he is suffering on that train" I yelled. We the ran in to the train station, where Erza started yelling at someone to stop the train. Lucy made some comment about all Fairy Tail member being weird. "Hey I'm normal grey replied."How is random stripping normal" Lucy whispered to me. "Lucy I'm not weird right?" I whispered back, but she looked at me with weird look on her face. Erza was still talking to the train guy. "It's for our nakama please understand." " But we can't stop the train just cause someone did not get off."The train guy said."Happy" Erza said as she looked over at the blue cat. "Aye sir" Happy said as he flew up and hit the emergency stop switch. As we walked out of the station Erza said "now let's go save Natsu". She then turned to some random stranger and said. "Excuse me but please take this to Hotel chili. " They just looked at her like she was crazy. i thought she was to cause she was giving our stuff to some stranger."This is turning in to a real mess" Lucy said "Indeed Grey replied. I look over at grey and realized he was naked again. I decided to leave him be he would find out sooner or later.

**on the train**

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Speaking of Fairy Tail, Mirajane is famous, right? She in magazines sometimes, she so beautiful. i wonder she no longer active. she is still so young. i don't their names but i heard the new girls are cute to. Do you know them?" The man kept talking to a sick Natsu. " I noticed regular guilds have lots of cute girls. i envy you. There are no girls in my guild. would You please share some? Or so i would say." The man then jumped up and kicked Natsu in The face. "hey don't ignore me. That is discriminating against dark guilds. Huh? Natsu said. "Oh you talked." the man said as he started kicking Natsu again. "Natsu tried to hit his foot away. "w-wha-t you d-doing?" asked weakly. "excuse me? i don't know what you just said. Fairy Tail has been getting a lot of attention lately. You Know, stuck up people like that annoy the hell out of me. Do you what call Fairy Tail? we call them flies. He then started hitting Natsu on the head."Fly swatting" he mocked. Natsu sprang up right in the guy's face. "You gonna do something" the man said. Natsu's hand caught on fire then fizzled out as fall back on the seat holding his stomach. The man started laughing." what kind of magic is that?" he said in between laughing. "You gotta use your magic like this" he said as a fist came out of his shadow and hit Natsu in the chin. The train suddenly stopped and the man's bag fell and out rolled a weird flute with a skull at the end." It stopped" Natsu said "You saw it" said the man. "**Shut up"** Natsu yelled. Thank you for earlier" Natsu hand started to catch on fire. "**This is for you**" he yelled hitting the in face with his fiery fist, sending him into the next train car. the train speaker said it was starting up again" I am out of here". Natsu said grabbing his bag. He then went to the window. **"Don't think you can get away with picking a fight with Eisenwald, you pathetic fly." **the man yelled. "Same goes for you. I know your face now making fun of fair Tail and all. I'll fight you outside next ti..." Natsu said but was cut off cause he started feeling sick. He then used all his strength to jump out of the train window.

**Outside of train**

**(GREY'S POV)**

We had caught up to the train as it started moving again. Then Natsu came flying out of the window " Natsu why did jump out of the train" I yelled in shock as he came though the air hitting me on the head with his head. We both fell off of the vehicle's roof. Natsu are you ok" I heard Erza yell. ouch... **w****hat the hell are you doing Natsu, you punk**" I yelled. "I lost my memory from the shock just now who are you, you smell weird " he replied. Then Happy came flying up "we're sorry Natsu" he said. Natsu ran over to the others and stared yelling. " Happy Lucy Mizore Erza Yuki you guys are terrible. How could you leave me on that train. Mizore, you should no better than anyone that trains are evil. " They looked at him. His amnesia seemed to occur at a really convenient time. "I apologize" Erza said. "We're sorry" Lucy said. "Sorry Natsu I did mean to leave you. I was just listening to Erza and thought she woke you. Mizore said looking really depressed with herself. "I'm so happy your safe" Erza said hugging Natsu. " How am I safe? some weirdo attacked me" Natsu yelled. "Was it Eisenwald? Erza asked. Without even wait for answer Erza smacked Natsu "**Idiot! Eisenwald is what are after**." she yelled. "This is the first I heard of this..." Natsu mumbled. "What!? Why were you not listening to my story" Ezra yelled in reply. "Maybe cause you knocked him out, all though he did probably deserve it" I thought to myself.

**(LUCY'S POV)**

Erza had finished yelling at Natsu then said" He was on the train right, lets chase it. What did he look like?" "Nothing special. He had flute with a skull on one end of it. A skull with three eyes." "What that's gross" grey said. He had a point, but I knew that flute. Then it hit me "A flute with a three eyed skull." i thought out loud" _No it can't be... it's just a made up story right... But if that flute is the cursed song lullaby... Sleep... death." _ "**That flute is the Lullaby the magic of death**." I yelled. " I read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic there is death by curse right." I said. "Yea just like the name, it will curse the target and cast death. It a black magic" Erza replied. Yes, well Lullaby is worse than that.

**Kunugui Station **

**(NORMAL POV)**

**"**Get every one of that train, Eisenwald is taking over" said the leader of Eisenwald. They had stopped the train at Kunugui station. Then a man walked of the out the train and the leader spoke up. " I heard you were coming back on this train, so we've been waiting for you, Kageyama." "i manage to break the seal, This is it." Kageyama said as he handed the master flute. It had a three eyed skull on the end. " I see... this it huh? this is the forbidden magic Lullaby." Everyone start cheering Kageyama name for finding the flute. "That flute was for murder curse at first, then the dark wizard Zaref got it and turn it in to a magic flute" some said. The master then said " Indeed... he made such a terrible thing. Mass curse Murder magic Lullaby. It puts a death curse on all hear it's tune. Let the show, Begin." The train pulled out of the station. Meanwhile Ezra and the gang were almost to the station. "Mass curse Murder magic Eligor got a hold of such thing... What are those bastards trying to pull?"

**(GREY'S POV)**

As we passed the Kunugui station we heard people yelling. " **A bunch of guys with poured in to the train**" yelled some lady, "** I know them! they are from a dark guild around here**" yelled another. " **There is work papers i left on train. the are more important than my wife**"some man yelled." **They... took over the train? **I understand a carriage or a boat, but a train?" Lucy asked. " Aye it goes on the tracks, so what is the point" Happy replied. "But is has speed. Maybe they are in a hurry to carry out their plans." I said. "The military is on it already. they might get arrested soon. Lucy said" I hope so.." Erza said. Erza sped up she was going way to fast "What the hell Erza you are going too fast" I said "If they play that flute people will die, many lives will end cause of its' melody" she replied. "But we don't know what they are might have to fight them don't use all your magic before then"I said. "I don't care. i will fight with a stick if I have to. and besides I still have you guys."

**Inside the magic Vehicle **

**(YUKI'S POV)**

we were riding in vehicle though town. Natsu and Mizore were puking out the window and Happy was talking to Lucy. "l think i had something to tell you Lucy. but i cant remember" "What?" she yelled back." i just said i don't remember"he replied "well try to remember you're making me curious" Happy was kinda of a cool cat but he was to clueless to be really useful."what was it? Lucy. weirdo. fish. yummy. Lucy. weirdo." Happy said trying to remember. then Erza stopped and we all got out.

**Oshibana Station **

There was a big crowd outside the station. A man with a megaphone was yelling orders, and try to keep the crowd calm. Ezra started pushing her way though followed by everybody else. Happy and I where just flying over the crowd. Natsu motion sickness must have been worse than Mizore's, cause he was getting sick just by walking though the crowd. When Erza got to the steps of the station she asked. " what is going on inside?" he looked at her and said "who the heck are you?" she knocked him out. she did the same to each guard. Mizore, Natsu and Grey looked kinda freaked out."what the hell, she not waiting for them to answer" Mizore said "she only likes people who answer her immediately, Right?" Lucy asked. "Now you no her better." Grey replied. Lucy said "wait, why it this my role?" by this she think was talking about carrying Natsu. "Let's go inside " Erza said as she walked in to the station. "Okay" Grey said. Right behind you " said Mizore. "Aye sir" said Happy. They all followed Erza in to the station. As we went into the station we saw military soldiers laying on the floor. "They did not stand a chance. the had to fight opponents that were all wizards" Erza said. "**Hurry this way!**" yelled Grey.

As we walk up to train platform we saw that the room was full of wizards. There was a guy on a ledge above the others. He had a big scythe. He must have been the master. Then the guy on the ledge spoke. " I knew you would come, Fairy Tail." who the hell are these people?" Mizore asked. "We have been waiting for you" the ledge guy continued. The wizards there said things about remembering Erza spoke" You are Eligor aren't you?" she asked. " **Natsu wake up! It's time to work**" Lucy yelled at Natsu. "** Impossible!** He went from train to the magic vehicle to Lucy. It's a massive combo." Happy said. "**I'm considered transportation!?**" Lucy yelled back. "**Flies... it's All because of you!**" someone yelled. His nakama told him to calm down and called him Kageyama. At the sound of kageyama's voice Natsu begin to move "Eligor, what are you planning, depending on your answer, i might have to kick your ass." Ezra said. "We just want to have some fun. we are really bored we don't have any jobs. don't you understand yet? what do they have in a train station?" Eligor replied as he started flying. He was a wind magic user."Time is up" he said stopping by the train station loud-speaker.

**(MI****ZORE****'S POV)**

"Are you gonna broadcast lullaby?" Erza asked "There are hundred... No, thousands of people around this whole town might even hear the melody of death if we broadcast it loud enough." Eligor said. " Indiscriminate mass-murder!?" Erza yelled "We are just cleaning up. Those fools who live their lives enjoying there right, Not realizing that are people who have had their rights stripped away. Living life oblivious to the unfairness in this world is a sin. Thus, we shinigami are here to punish them. A punishment called death." Eligor was a madman. " But if you do that you will never get your rights back!" yelled Lucy "Now that we have come this far, it's not the right that we seek. we seek authority. If we have authority we erase that past and control the future" Eligor replied. "you're a madman, do you think you will get what you want by holding people hostage with fear? " i asked. Eligor just laughed at my question. "what a pity, for you little flies..." Kageyama said touching his shadow. His shadow started getting bigger and arms came out of it. " To die without see a glimpse of the dark age." "I knew it was you." Natsu yelled breaking the shadow hands with a fiery fist. Natsu was up and ready to fight now."this time we're on real battleground." he said looking around. "wait why are there so many people here." he said. "Enemies! all them" Lucy replied. I wondered myself if we could fight them all.

**(ELIGOR'S POV)**

I looked down at the stupid fairies as I thought to myself. "_Fairy Tail... You've fallen it to our trap. we had to spice things up there, but now it is back to our original plan. Someone needs to hear this flute. someone I need to put to death. _

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Lullaby part 3:True plans

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline **

* * *

**Lullaby part 3 **

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

"This is Fairy Tail's strongest team. prepare yourselves" Lucy said trying to act tougher then she really was. all of the Eisenwald guild looked like they were gonna kill us "I will leave the rest to you, while i go play the flute let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald darkness."Then as fast as a gust of wind he broke and flew though a window "** Are you running away Eligor?" **Erza yelled. "**Shit!** I think he is running to the next building." Grey said staring at the hole "**Natsu! Grey! **both of you go after him."Ezra said. They both looked shocked." If you work together,there is no way you can lose to Eligor." They then looked at each other with pissed looks on their face. " ...Lucy, Mizore and I can handle these guys."she said. Lucy looked at me and asked. "How can 3 girls take down that many people?" I looked at her and thought" _Lucy you wimp_." While that was going on, Erza was still talking. "Eligor is plan to use lullaby in this station. we must stop him at all costs. Hey are you listening?" " of course" Grey and Natsu said in perfect were dancing around shoulder to shoulder and being weird again. "Then go" Erza demanded "Aye sir " they yelled running off. Some guy ran after them."I am going to! I can't forgive that sakura head!" yelled that Kage guy as he disappeared ." Kage and Rayure ran off, but I bet playing with these girls will be a lot more fun." some guy said. "It's all for the plan. They are more respectable than you." said some fat guy . " once we take out these guys, we will go after them." Erza said looking at Lucy and I. " What can three girls do..? They are gorgeous though. someone said. " Too bad we must kill them" said another " how about we catch and sell them? " said a third guy. I didn't catch all of it, but I thought I heard some guy talk about getting us strip for them. . Happy was trying to bring Lucy back to reality.

"How despicable..." Erza said as a sword appeared in her hands. "...Try insulting Fairy Tail again and guarantee you wont live to see tomorrow." Lucy looked shocked at Erza's magic** "so what? we got swords" **they yelled rushing at Erza with their own sword" lets just strip off that armor of your's." some pervert yelled. Erza ran at them and took them out as quick as lighting. she then jumped up in to the air. some guy shot a magic at her and countered with a spear. when she land on the ground she took out more of the with two swords. Then she hit even more with a giant axe . I had never seen someone use Ex-quip magic that fast. Happy explained that it worked by storing weapons in other dimensions and summoning them at will. Lucy looked amazed. "Erza's greatness starts here" There is still so many? Too much trouble. I'll just wipe you all out Erza said. her armor started coming off. The enemy looked at her with lustful eyes. happy started talking. "Swordsmen wizards usually Ex-quip their weapon as the fight but, Erza can ex-quip her armor as she fights, that is Erza's magic..." In flash of light and smoke Erza's armor changed. "...the knight" Happy finished. Erza's armor now had wing and she had a bunch of swords floating around her head. " Dance my swords. **CIRCLE SWORD**" she said as the swords spun around hitting the enemy" some guy charged at her. that fat guy said. "there is no doubt that she is the strongest women in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania" Erza knocked the guy that charged her out. The fat one looked shocked that his friend was beaten so easily. He they turned and ran away. "Lucy go after him, he might be heading to Eligor." Erza said. " What! Me?" said a shocked Lucy "Please" Erza said. Yes ma'am" Lucy replied walking off with so Erza would not get mad her. Ezra looked really tired, I guess all that magic used plus the magic vehicle earlier was take its toll. I decided I would stay back and protect her while she was weak.

**Train station hallway**

**(NORMAL POV)**

As Natsu and Grey ran down the hall, they were yelling at each other. " If we work together? Hell no." Grey yelled at Natsu. " The power of fire and ice can never be one. it's impossible " Natsu yelled back. " I mean Erza is so selfish. she has been deciding thing on her own this whole time"Natsu yelled. "I can take Eligor myself" the both yelled. " Hey don't imitate me" they started punching and kicking each other. They then came to as split in the path. " which way?" Natsu asked. "Let's just split up. Listen Natsu, our opponent is a stupid idiot planing to use a really dangerous magic. If you find him just crush him." Grey said. " That's not all right? He is a big stupid idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I will just burn him to ashes." Natsu replied. They both started thinking of it a race to who could kick his ass first. As the went their separate ways Grey said. " Just don't die" "Huh?" Natsu said looking back "Nothing just go"

**(GREY'S POV)**

" Where is that stupid Eligor" I thought. I looked up and saw the broadcast speaker. " It's gonna be a real mess if he play that death curse melody." That's right! If he is gonna broadcast lullaby, that bastard must be in the broadcasting room." when I found the broadcasting room I kicked down the door. But the room was empty. "what? why is he not here? This is the only room he could broadcast from. Wait... It's strange the he is not here. Does that mean he never planned to broadcast it?" I then sensed someone's magic power behind me and dodged his attack right be it hit. "Your instinct is really good... too good. You will be a nuisance to our plan." he said. I looked right at him. " So there is something going on, Huh? and you were complaining about not having any work to do."

**Guild master meeting hall**

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Oh Mokarov, I love the wizards of you guild. They are so lively. I heard they beat up an influential man from somewhere." said Master Bob of the blue Pegasus guild." OOOh! yea that is Lucy our newest member she's good! her boobs, especially" said Master Mokarov. If you were there you would have seen that Makarov was drunk. It is good to be lively but aren't yo guys over doing things. I heard the council was worried that your guild might smash a whole town one day"said Master Goldmine of Quarto Cerberus. "Oh Yeah! i want to be smashed by Lucy's chest"Mokarov said "oh my don't hit on you guild mates like that."Master Mokarov i have a letter for you from a miss Mirajane" said a little bird carrying a letter. Mokarov took the letter and opened it. An image of Mirajane made by magic projected from the paper. "Master thank you for attending the regular meeting" the projected Mirajane said. Mokarov looked at the others and boasted. " Look at her, Mirajane is our poster girl. cute ain't she? " The letter kept talking. " Master i have good , Grey, Natsu and Mizore made a team. And Lucy, Happy and Yuki are there too. Isn't it so wonderful?" As she talked, Mokarov got a look of severe dread on his face. " This maybe fairy tail's strongest team ever. I thought i should inform you of this, so I sent this letter. See you later." Mokarov collapsed on the floor. The other masters yelled. " Mokarov are you ok?" Mokarov laid there and thought to himself. _" If they teaming up the might actually destroy a whole town. I am coming back from my Meeting tomorrow. Please don't do anything reckless till then. please?"_

**Station Lobby **

**(ERZA'S POV)**

I thought I should go and warn the crowd outside, about Eisenwald. i was outside one of guards said. " hey, you're the one who barged in earlier. what's going on in there?" I grabbed his megaphone as I passed by." If you all value your life leave. Evil wizards have taken over this station. one of them is gonna cast a spell that will kill everyone here. Leave now. get far away from here." everybody started running away panicking. "hey, why make them all panic?" asked the guard. " It is better than them all dying. What I said was the truth. We are trying our best to stop them. But I think you should leave to, we cant guarantee your safety."They ran away too. As stood there, looking out in to the now empty station plaza I thought to myself. "Eligor is planing to use lullaby to kill all those people. But now that they are gone, what will he do?" suddenly a wall of wind appeared in font of me. "What is this?"

**(GREY'S POV)**  
" I will kill anyone, who gets in the way of our plan." yelled the Eisenwald Guy. " If you gonna broadcast lullaby, you can only do it from this room. Eligor has lullaby right? So if he is not here, why take over this station?" he launched at attack at me that looked like dark shadowy lines . i dodged them but that hit the broadcasting equipment, "he destroyed that with hesitation. So the don't plan to broad cast lullaby after all." He lunched another attack. i blocked it with a wall of ice. "so, what is your real plan?" i asked. "It's about time for Eligor's magic wind wall to from." he said back. "magic wind wall ?" i asked. "Yes it a barrier to keep you all here"

**(ERZA'S POV)**

"How can this be? The station is surround by wind. I then heard a voice I knew all to well. "What is a fly doing outside...? oh, I see you're the one who made the Bystanders leave"hey Titania" it said. "**Eligor Did you do this?"**I yelled." I would love to fight you but I don't have time. just be a good girl and stay inside." With that he shot a wind blast pushing me inside. "Eligor!"I yelled. His replied "Don't bother the wind only goes one way, outside to you to get out the wind will slice you to pieces. Think of it as a birdcage.. or rather a flycage. thought it's a little to big for that. I have wasted too much time here. Now I see ya..." . "** wait Eligor we a not done ****talking!.** I yelled. " what is going on? their target is not the station then?" I though. " Erza" I turned to see, Mizore and Yuki. " what the hell is up with this wind wall?

**(GREY'S POV)**

Eisenwald's plan was horrible, I needed to tell Erza. But first I needed to finish this guy and shut him up. "playing that flute for people who don't know what's going on, it will be easy . Eligor can handle it. And with you all trapped here no one can stop us now. This is revenge for all we have suffered in the past." he said. I could not take it anymore. I grabbed his head, shot an ice blast from my hand and froze his head solid." we will stop you, and make you regret what you are doing. I'll teach you there are guilds scarier then the dark."

**(ERZA'S POV)**

I decided to interrogate the weaklings that I had just beat up. I wanted to see if i could get more details about their plans and how to dispel this wall of wind was now blocking the exit." Nullifying the Magic wall of wind. It's impossible. we don't know how." I then heard someone yell. "**Erza!**" I looked toward the direction the voice came from. I saw Grey on a balcony above me. " Grey, where is Natsu?" I asked. His replied was " I lost him. Wait! That's not important. The true target of Eisenwald is the town after this one, where the geezers are having their meeting. They intend use lullaby on the guild masters."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

plz rate commet and review


	7. lullaby part 4: last battle

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail just my char mizore yuki and Kaze village storyline

* * *

**Chapter 7 lullaby part 4**

**(MIZORE'S POV) **

**train station lobby **

Erza and I were interrogating the weaklings that she had just beat up. When Grey came running in yelling at us. The only important thing he said was that Eligor was gonna use lullaby to kill Mokarov and his old geezer friends. "yea I know I got the general idea that guy..." Erza gestured to the man she had she was beating for answers"... but the station is surrounded by a wall of w-" Erza was cut off by Grey. "yea I saw it! but, if we try to get though it we will be cut to pieces!" Grey yelled. " but Eligor is getting closer to the masters as we speak. But we are wasting our time here. " Erza said. " Don't they know how to dispel the wind?" Grey asked kicking that guy on the floor. "stop... they don't know anything." Erza replied." Then what the hell are we gonna do?" I asked. then Erza remembered that the Kage guy could break seal. we ran of to look for him.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Lucy and Happy were still chasing after their target. "It looks like we lost them." Lucy said. " Aye." happy replied. "Hey why not go back to Erza for now?" Lucy asked. A look of shock fell on to Happy's face. "whats wrong? Lucy asked." But Erza told us to go after him. oh I see Lucy is incredible. she is gonna ignore Erza's request. that is Erza's request. I would not want to see Erza do this and that to Lucy " Lucy was getting more and more worried as happy spoke. " what is she gonna do to me!? alright fine! i will look for him. I'll keep looking till we find him." Lucy said. "you changed your mind pretty quickly. " Happy replied. "why are you attached to me anyway, you kitty cat?"

**(KAGEYAMA'S POV)**

**station hallway**

**"Eligor! where are you hiding?! bastard!** As sakura head ran around yelling Master Eligor name and smashing walls. I was hiding in the shadow thinking to myself. _"this guy is idiot, does he even know how to use doors. But Eligor-san isn't even in the station anymore. So this guy is wasting time. There would be no problems if i left him alone. But... then..._" i swung down from the shadow on the ceiling and kick him in the head. As I did i yelled. " i won't have my revenge!"

(**NATSU'S POV)**

I was looking for Eligor so, I could beat that bastard Grey. When something hit me in the back of the head. it made smash head-first in to the wall. what ever it was it really hurt. i got a poster suck on my head. I turned and saw who or what hit me. "what? It's you!" It was that bastard from the train. He just looked at me with an idiotic look on his face. Then he spoke up. " I think i have a pretty good idea what your magic is. You increase your destructive ability by flaming up your hand. That's really unusual magic I'd say." Just looking at him pissed me off." Damn, I want to hit you! But, i don't have time. I want to hit you but, i must find Eligor! Where the hell is he?! " " oh I wonder where he could be? Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me." i charged after him" oh so you're gonna tell me after I hit you? I'll kill to birds with one stone." I dodged his attack his first attack with ease." you wont be able to dodge the orochi shadow..." His shadow turned to a bunch of snakes"...they will case you to the ends of the earth." I flamed up my hand And started punching those damn shadow snakes. " what n-no way! He destroyed them all." the bastard yelled.I then hit him I the face with a flaming fist. I ran up grabbed the bastard and threw him against the wall. I then hit with a fire dragon's roar.

(**MIZORE'S POV**)

"what was that!?' I yelled as the place shook. "It's this way we are close" said Erza. "That was Natsu. I sure of it" grey replied. We ran toward the direction of the sound. we found Natsu standing over a defeated Kageyama."** Natsu! we need him stop!**" I yelled. " **What's going on!?**" Natsu yelled in shock looking back at us. "Good job flame head!" Grey said to him "Well done, Natsu. Erza said. "Nice! Natsu you got him" I said. " What's up with you three?" Natsu asked puzzled. " There is no time to explain. We need him"Grey said. " Leave him to me." Erza said. She grabbed him and smashed him against the wall. "Dispel the wall of wind at once. You will gain a new cut every time you say no" She said as she put a sword to his face." Hey he is tired Ezra that is cruel" Natsu said. just then his guild mate came through the wall and stabbed him."**damn, he was our last hope!** " grey yelled. Erza and grey were trying to keep kage alive" **you dumb bastard, you're in the same guild how could you!?**" Natsu yelled punching the well were kage guild mate was. Ezra was now yelling at kage to keep together and Natsu was beating the shit out of his guild mate."

**station lobby 5 mins later**

**"Eligor is targeting the old guys at the meeting!"** Lucy yelled in shock." Yes but useless we do something about this wind wall. We can't get out of here". Natsu charged at the wall like an idiot and was thrown back in. Kage could not help us he was unconscious. Natsu tried hitting it with a fiery fist. it did not work " we need to hurry Grey, Mizore can you to freeze it? Lucy asked. "sorry I cant" I replied. " if I could I would have done it already" Grey answered. "Stop natsu you will be cut to pieces" Lucy said pulling him away " **wait Lucy your spirits**" natsu yelled. Then she and Natsu got in to a fight about Lucy's spirits. " Lucy I remembered what I was trying to tell you." Happy said as he started going though his bag." This" He said as he pulled a gold key from his bag." **that's Virgo's key!?** Hey cat don't take other Peoples' stuff" Lucy' said. this whole thing seemed like a waste of what little time we had" she said that cause evaloo was arrested. Her contract with him broke so she wanted to make a new one with you." happy said. "thanks, I love the offer,but now is not the time. we need a way out of here. so shut it cat." "But Virgo can dig underground so I thought we could use that to go under the wall of wind."

"**What!? Is this true!?**" Grey and I both shouted. "Wow great thinking Happy . Why didn't you say anything before. **Give it to me!** I am the one who connects the path to the celestial spirit world, thou shall hear my call. **Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!"** Lucy said as one of those spirits suddenly appeared. This one was a beautiful girl, dressed as a maid. She had shackles on her wrists too. "Yes Mistress, how can i help?" she asked " **Oh you lost weight**" Natsu yelled. she turned to Natsu and said. " Sorry about the trouble i caused you " She then turned to Lucy " You look different? Lucy asked. "I am loyal to my owner, I work in whatever form they like " the spirit replied. " The other form Looked stronger." Natsu said looking disappointed. Lucy shot Natsu an evil look. " we have no time, can we make it later? " she asked. I had to admit Lucy's spirits were really useful."As you wish mistress. The spirit replied to Lucy." **Don't call me mistress!**" Lucy yelled." How about Your highness then? " it Asked. " **No!**" Lucy yelled back. " How about Princess? " it asked. " That sounds fine." Lucy said. I couldn't take it, Lucy and the spirit were wasting time." **Lucy, stop wasting time! We need to leave now, so we can save master!**" I yelled.

"Then here, I go" The spirit said as she dove in to the ground. After got out of the station Erza asked . "Hey, where did Natsu go?" I looked around and he was no where to be found.

**Train tracks outside clover town**

**(NATSU'S POV)**

**"Natsu, I see him just ahead!**" Happy yelled. "Good!" I replied as a I flamed up my feet. "**This is Happy's max speed!"** I yelled as my fiery feet hit Eligor's face. I jumped from the air and landed on the tracks. Happy fell in to my arms. He was tired out from all that flying." Thanks buddy! we caught him!" I said before setting happy down."why? why are you here..?" Eligor asked. I looked him straight in the in the eyes and said. " **To defeat you! windy bastard! come on! I'll burn you and that flute!**" He start casting his magic and hit me with wind. He knocked me off the bridge. "Happy! damn it! I forgot, Happy is out of magic power!" Thinking quickly, shot fire at the bridge and used it to pull my self I got back on the bridge I charged Eligor.** "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW ATTACK!"** I yelled as i swung a fiery fist at him. He dodged by jumping really high. He then shot more wind at came down and swung his scythe at me. I blocked it with my arm, a minor cut was not gonna stop me.**"FIRE DRAGON'S**.." I sucked some oxygen for my attack...** ROOOAR!**" Fire shot from my mouth. He flew up and dodged again.**"Damn it! stop flying around, you sneaky bastard! Come back down!"**

**(same time as Natsu's fight)**

**on train tracks (YUKI's POV)  
**

"Wait, this isn't the magic vehicle we rented." Lucy said looking out the window . " I must give Eligor credit, he even thought of destroying our vehicle." Grey said. " But that means, we must pay compensation for it "Lucy said. we were riding in a vehicle that Erza borrowed. we were trying to catch up with Natsu. Mizore was of course, throwing up out the window opposite of Lucy. " Yea, and you stole someone's car. How irresponsible." Kage said. Lucy quickly turned and said "**We are just borrowing it!** Erza-san said so." kage turned and looked out the window. " why did you even bring me with you." Lucy turn to look at him we had no choice, no one was in town. we're taking to a doctor in clover town, you better be grateful." "No , mean why did you do it!? we are enemies! Oh wait I know I'm a hostage for negotiations with Eligor. well you are wasting your time... He is cold-blooded. there is no way he will..." Grey cut him off " If you want to die that badly. i can kill you now. life and death aren't the only outcome. think positive."

i think Erza's magic power was running on empty cause, the car suddenly swerved. it caused Lucy's ass to go right in to Kage's face. "Hey, don't go hitting people with your big ass." kage said. I have to admit her ass was huge. " **EEEEEEEKKKKKK! Sexual harassment! Grey, Mizore kill him**!"

**(NORMAL POV)**

as Erza drove the magic vehicle toward clover town she thought to her self. "_ Natsu you stop Eligor... i am counting on you if you don't stop him, all the master will die._"

**Train tracks outside clover town**

**(NATSU'S POV)**

" Ok look like I underestimated you a bit. Time to fight seriously now. you and me let's end it" Eligor said. " my flames will kill you." I yelled back at him. "**STORM ARMOR**" he said as wind formed around him. The wind was so strong i could see it. I charged him "**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**" i hit him but, the wind dispelled my flames." He look at me with a stupid smile and said. " just as I thought with out you flames... you are useless .flames cant beat a headwind. don't you get it? you can't beat me. flame is useless against wind. **Now Die!"** He shot gust after gust of wind at me. i had no chioce but dodge and every time I tried to attack he just dispelled it. He shot a blast so powerful it destoyed the train tracks. as I laid on the ground recovering from that attack. I heard Happy calling my name. "**Natsu!** **Natsu!**" it called. "don't worry I will send the masters to you soon enough. With the lullaby's help of course."Eligor said. i got up ready to finish him off. if you want grandpa's head the fight fair and square. if then don't bother" I flamed up my whole body. My flames were so strong that they sucked in Eligor wind. I charged him with a headbutt "**FIRE DRAGON'S HORN ATTACK!**" I smashed him right in the gut. " see Happy I won. And what did you about me losing?" "Us cats have terrible memory." he replied. " Didn't you say something like you wont be him so Erza Blah blah blah?" Your memory is worse than a cat's" Happy replied. "But how did my last attack hit him" I asked. "cause you are just amazing Natsu"

Then Erza and the other came up in a magic vehicle." you guys are late we all ready beat him." Grey walked up and said."Hey Natsu, when you win so desperately. You make Fairy Tail look bad." He was being stupid again. " Desperately How? I kicked his ass easily. Right Happy?"I said. " wearing you scarf with not much else looks weird." " that's the last thing I want to hear from you, stripper boy." I turn to Lucy " hey Lucy, can I barrow your clothes" I asked. she gave me a weird look. Erza then spoke up "Great job Natsu. The masters are safe. and since we are here, let's go see master Mokarov. we to give our report of this and find out what to do with flute. Clover town is just up ahead." " ok then! let's go! "yelled Mizore. Just the car they had come in moved and almost ran us kage bastard was driving. He grabbed the lullaby from the ground. "you stupid careless flies. the flute is mine, serves you right! he sped off toward Clover town.**"That bastard!"** I yelled **"and even after we saved his life!" **yelled Mizore.** " let go after him!" **i yelled back**.**

**outside Clover town meeting hall**

**(MOKAROV'S POV)**

I had to find them, With Erza, Grey and Mizore anything could happen. Then I saw some bandaged guy. I went over behind him and poked him. when he turned I could help but laugh. " _no I don't have time for this. I must find those four_" i thought to myself. "go back to the hospital kid." I said the bandaged guy." wait will you listen to a song. the hospital wont let me play it." Why did he have that flute? " that's a creep looking flute" I said. "that may be but, it sounds pretty good." He replied. " ok but only one song. I am in a hurry." he then put the flute to his lips but was hesitant to play" " what's going on? hurry up and play it." I said. He still did not play it. I said to him "nothing will change. Weaklings will stay weak forever. But, weakness is not evil. Since human are weak to begin with. Alone, we are insecure , that why we form guilds. That's why we have friends. We walk together in order to live strong. Some run in to walls more than others, and it my take them longer to get there. If you look to till tomorrow, and put yourself out there. you naturally find your strength. That is how you live happy and strong. With out depending on that flute, of course." he fell to his feet. "I admit my loss." I then heard my guild mates yelling for me. They start yelling and goofing around.

" Haaa you wizards have no guts. I cant take it. I will eat you all myself." the flute said. "**EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Happy the flute talked!** yelled Lucy. The smoke stared forming a monster." Let me, consume all of your pitiful souls." "who's soul should I eat first? oh I know all of yours. All of my children charged. Natsu climbed up it and kicked it in the head with a flaming foot. It was gonna fall on the other masters " **ICE MAKE: SHIELD**" Grey made a shield of ice to protect them. I was glad they were here showing off the power of fairy tail. " **ICE MAKE:LANCE." **Grey jabbed the lance he made in to the monster. Natsu smashed it with more fire while Erza smashed it changed to her black wing armor and slashed it. Mizore shot it with an ice dragon's roar. It fell on the meeting hall. As the smoke cleared reveling the for of them I yelled "behold fairy tail's strongest team! Don't you think the are great?" I heard the other masters yelling. I looked over and saw that meeting hall a collapsed cause the monster fell on it. I grabed my guild mates and we ran like hell.

**(MIZORE'S POV)**

I was running like hell with the master. But, I was glad we had stopped Eligor's plans. I could not wait till my next adventure. Fairy Tail is so much fun.i am really glad i choose Fairy Tail.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
